Courage the Cowardly Dog:Standards
There are several Standards and guidelines which one should try to follow while contributing to the Courage the Cowardly Dog Wiki. They are described below. Editing Standards Before Clicking Publish As a corollary to the above, if you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "Minor edit" button above the Summary box before saving the page. Also be sure to give a brief summary of your edit; this is incredibly helpful. Finally, use the "Preview" button. This is right next to the "Publish" button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Don't use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use an Internet browser like Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which have spell-checking built in. *Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons". *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's comments section, or make a forum page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. *Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. *You should have at least a knowledge of vocabulary at a high school level to edit this wiki. We're not saying you must, but things get a bit fun around here; especially on the transcripts for the episodes. Links Don't link to the current page. In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Courage in one place, then that should be the only link to Courage on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. Also, never link a header. Instead, use the following directly under the header: : Main Article: ARTICLE NAME HERE Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. Your contributions can still be seen on the "History" page for a given article, and under "Contributions" on your profile. Maintenance tags Do not add maintenance categories (such as Category:Article stubs) directly to articles. Instead, use the tags below. Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, flag it as a stub. To do so, try this: The template will automatically categorize any page it's transcluded on (used on) into Category:Article stubs, which will let others know that it's a stub when they check the stubs category. Generally, the tag should be placed at the bottom of the page, below any article content (but above the categories if you're using the Source-mode editor.) Cleanup The cleanup tag should be used on messy articles which need major improvements in spelling, grammar, and organization. To do so, type this at the very top of the article, above any other templates or infoboxes: and it will be automatically added to Category:Articles in need of cleanup, as well as having a notification at the top of the page indicating that the article needs to be cleaned up. Delete The delete tag should be used sparingly, in cases where a community consensus is required to decide the usefulness of an article. If you see a page which is spam/vandalized, you should notify an Admin rather then tagging it as a candidate for deletion. To nominate an article for deletion, type the following on the page: Image Standards When uploading an image, be sure to give it a descriptive name. Don't worry about adding Licensing Information or a Summary. Fan art should not be uploaded to the Wiki, as it is not canonical. Category:Forums Category:Rules Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Help